Kamora Kali Volturi: Unexpected
by KamoraKaliVolturi
Summary: Kali shares a very intimate moment with the last person she'd ever expect.


"You, hateful, son of a bitch!" She hissed accusingly, her silver eyes burning with hatred and hurt, feelings she had kept inside for much to long. "What have I ever done to you? Nothing! That's what, absolutely nothing! And yet, you feel the need to make every single moment of my life a living hell!" "Kamora, I-" "Shut up!" She snapped, "I don't want to hear it! Ever since the moment I was born you've hated me, ever since you first laid eyes on me you've wished I was dead." Caius remained silent, knowing she wouldn't let him get a word in; she was on a roll now. "I know, I really shouldn't be surprised, you hate everyone, and everything." She continued, the fire in her eyes burning even brighter as she tore into her "Uncle" with her words, her heart racing. "You don't care for anyone but yourself, isn't that right, Caius? Nothing, nobody, is more important than you. Let's be honest, you don't even love your own wife, do you? She's nothing more than a trophy-" "You'll leave her out of this." Caius snarled, despite Kali's claims, he did care for his wife and would not have her integrity tarnished. "Oh look," She laughed harshly. "Look who has feelings now." She muttered, as her anger began to fade to a dull, but powerful, hurt and sadness.

"Why do you hate me, Caius?" She whispered, after a long moment of silence, finally voicing the question she had dwelled on for /so/ long.

"I don't hate you." Caius grumbled, his eyes trained steadily upon the floor. "I'm serious, Caius, I want an answer-" "I don't hate you," He repeated, louder, clearer, this time, "I hate how I feel about you." He added, so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "How do you feel about me?" She asked, so softly, she knew he wouldn't have heard her if it wasn't for his vampire hearing. "It's wrong, it's immoral, it's disgusting even…" He muttered, staring past her as she slowly approached him. "Caius," She said gently, tilting his head so he had no choice but to meet her eyes. "How do you feel about me?" She asked, seeing something in his eyes she had never dreamt of finding there…

Whether he kissed her or she kissed him, it isn't certain, but does it really matter how it began?

Their lips met and moved as if they were made for each other, as if they had done this a million times before.

In the back of her mind, Kali knew this wrong, he was married, and she was his niece; well, not /technically/, but that might as well have been the case.

If anyone ever found out about this…

But none of those thoughts seemed to matter as they stayed locked in their embrace, a low, approving, growl rumbled in Caius' chest as their kiss grew more passionate.

Before she knew it, they were on his bed, she lying beneath him as his touches became more urgent, tugging hesitantly at her dress as if waiting for permission. "Do it." She murmured, through her shallow breaths, growling in approval as he skillfully slipped the dress from her body, tossing it to the floor.

It wasn't long before his clothes were gone as well.

Her heart was pounding so loudly, she could hear it in her ears. "Caius." She moaned softly, as his fingers trailed along her body. She could hear his breathing, just as heavy and labored as her own, even though he had no need for it.

His fingers finally made their way to the waistband of her underwear, trailing along the edge, so slowly she was seriously considering just taking care of them herself; but, that turned out not to be necessary.

In one fluid movement, he was on the other side room, and fully clothed, staring at her with such a look in his eye she knew that this all had been one horrible mistake. All the warmth in his eyes had vanished, and had been replaced by hatred once again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, fighting against the tears that had suddenly appeared in her eyes.

No, she would not cry in front of him.

"Compose yourself, and get out." He instructed, before disappearing, taking away the side of him that she would never see again.

"Ah, Kamora," Aro greeted, as she entered the throne room, "What have you been up to this evening?" He asked curiously as his daughter approached him, she ignoring Caius' stare as she crossed the marble floor, offering her hand to her father so he could see for himself what she had been doing.

As Aro read her thoughts, she met Caius' gaze, with a smile that made him snap the armrests of his throne beneath his fingers.

He knew he must have hurt her with the way he had acted, but he had never dreamed she would do this to him in revenge.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Aro finally released her hand and Caius braced himself for whatever was to come next. Which would most likely be homicidal rage, yes, definitely homicidal rage…

"Well, Kamora, perhaps tomorrow will be more eventful for you. Maybe you could spend some time with your sister? Heaven knows she'll be able to alleviate your boredom." Aro chuckled, and turned to take his leave, intent on discovering what his other daughter had done today.

Caius sat in shocked silence for several minutes after his brother had left, leaving him more confused than he had ever been in his entire life, mortal and immortal.

"You…You didn't show him what happened?" He asked, after a long while, rising from his throne as he studied her, as if she were mystery he was trying to solve.

"Obviously not, you're still alive aren't you?" She countered, knowing very well her father would have murdered Caius, had he known what had happened.

"Why?" Caius demanded. "Why did you protect me?" He continued, advancing toward her until they were as close as they had been in his room earlier. "You and I both know I should be dead right now, we both know he would have killed me, he _should_ have killed me, for what I did. Why didn't you tell him?" He growled, his confusion only fueling his anger.

This didn't make any sense.

She should have told him.

He should have paid for what he did.

Why didn't she tell him?

"There's already enough death in this god damned castle, Caius, don't you think?" Kali sighed after a moment, her eyes burning with wisdom well beyond her years.

And with that, she left, leaving him feeling sick to his core.


End file.
